


after I'm gone

by beebomademedoit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5x13, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, Zombies, arrowverse, is it Tuesday yet, no im not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebomademedoit/pseuds/beebomademedoit
Summary: Because “I am Legends” messed me up, let’s live in that terribly beautiful angst a little longer…Takes place during 5x13, after Sara admits she's going to die and before they attack the zombies.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	after I'm gone

Zombies were coming, she knew that now. During a normal mission, this might seem like a minor - okay, major - setback, but a setback nonetheless. Something the Legends could overcome. They were masters at getting themselves out of absurd trouble like this. But today was different. Today, Sara had submitted to defeat. Had spent the whole day handing over her responsibilities to Ava, encouraging and supporting Ava through everything while harboring a deep, dark secret neither one of them could fully wrap their heads around. 

Sara was going to die today. No, not today, tonight. Right now. In this pub, defeated by a hoard of zombies. And there was nothing they could do to stop it because Sara had wasted all day being the brave, stubborn Captain she is, protecting others at the sake of her own life. 

“Uh, guys!?” Nate’s voice cut through the tense silence. Ava knew before he even had to say anything. She gripped Sara’s hands tighter.

“No. No. No.” She whispered desperately. 

“Hey,” Sara’s hand fumbled for Ava’s face, finally settling on her cheek and pulling Ava’s face back in her direction. “It’s going to be okay.”

“No, it’s not, Sara! Nothing’s okay. I could have saved you, I could have had a chance if you’d have told me from the start. But now? Now there’s nothing I can do.”

Zombies pound at the door. The others begin to build a blockade Ava knows won’t last long. Ava grasps tightly onto Sara’s hand. She’s squeezing too hard, but she can’t stop. She can’t let go of Sara. Can’t stand that this might be the last time she’s looking at the love of her life before the life drains from her eyes and she dies, again. 

“Dammit, Sara, I’m not ready to say goodbye.”

“Neither am I.” Sara whispers, tears running down her cheeks. Ava can hardly see through her own tears, but manages to wipe Sara’s tears away gently. She pulls Sara close and wraps her in a hug, desperately trying to soak up every ounce of Sara she can before she’s gone. 

But Sara pulls away before Ava’s ready. 

“You have to fight.” Sara demands. Her brows are furrowed, she’s never been more serious. It’s taking everything to keep her voice steady, Ava knows it. She holds tight to Sara’s waist, keeping her close for as long as possible. 

“Fight for your life tonight, Ava, so that you can find the Loom of Fate and fix everything. That’s what you can do for me.” 

“I don’t know if-”

“You can and you will. You’re Captain now.” Sara leans in and kisses Ava gently. It’s nothing like their usual rough, controlling kisses. It’s soft and slow. 

“And…,” Sara pulls away slightly, her lips lingering over Ava’s. “If, for whatever reason, the Loom doesn’t bring me back…”

“Sara, don’t-”

“If this is really the end, I mean what I said, Ava. I have never been happier than with you. Thank you. Thank you for everything. But you better promise me you won’t stop living after I’m gone. You and the Legends have to keep going. Fix time, fall in love, save the world. For me.”

Ava kisses Sara sharp and purposefully. Sara stumbles backwards, blissfully caught off guard. 

“Everything for you, my love.” Ava finally manages. 

With that, the Legends are shouting at the top of their lungs for support from their co-Captains. The zombies have completely surrounded the building. The walls tremble with their mighty force. The team is terrified, and they don’t even know what’s about to happen. 

“I’m sorry.” Sara stutters. It’s almost inaudible, but Ava hears her. Ava always hears her. She’s learned when to listen, to know Sara always saves her most vulnerable conversations for the last minute possible.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, babe. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Always.”

Ava takes one last look down at Sara, who has a small smile on her face as she tries to hide her fears with positivity. Ava kisses Sara with all her might - hoping to fill Sara with all the love in the world, to bring her some peace and confidence heading into the next battle. To make her realize how special and important she is. To give her strength to keep fighting until the last moment in case there's a chance of survival.

It takes everything for the two to finally separate. With a final squeeze of their hands, they jog over to the doorway to face the living nightmare ahead. Praying, desperately, that maybe, just maybe, Sara’s vision won’t come to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not ready for THAT episode. My god. I can't stop rewatching/thinking about it. It's too much. Brilliant performances. So excited to see where the next episode takes us, my babies better be happily in love and safe ready to live their lives as co-captains by the end of the season. Everyone's gotta be okay or I will riot. What do you think is going to happen??


End file.
